


Life's realities

by Beloved_nalla



Series: Life's Obstacles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo concerned, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has morning sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's realities

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of When Life Happens. A reader suggested that I add some additional parts to the fic and I decided to. Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Thorin braced a hand against the trunk of a tree and puked into the shrubs. His stomach heaved and clenched as it pushed vomit up his throat. The dwarf king let it happen knowing there wasn’t much he could do to control the vomiting. Once all of the bitter chunks had left his mouth, the dry heaves started, lasting for a few moments.

When Thorin was finally able to breathe once more, he noticed a hand rubbing his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Bilbo there looking concerned.

“Are you alright? You’ve been getting sick a lot lately.” Bilbo continued rubbing Thorin’s back.

“I’ve just been getting sick a lot in the mornings. I’m not exactly sure why…” Thorin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“How long has this been going on?” Bilbo asked.

“Um…maybe a few weeks now. I’m not really sure, Bilbo.”

“It’s just in the mornings?”

Thorin nodded. “I can’t hardly keep anything down.”

“Well, just try eating smaller portions. Maybe it’s just a small bug.”

“That’s lasting for weeks? I’m not so sure…” Thorin shook his head.

They were quiet for a moment. Thorin’s eyes widened when he realized what was causing his illness.

“Bilbo, could it be?”

“Be what?”

Thorin’s hand automatically went to his middle. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Bilbo’s expression was that of shock. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of Thorin being pregnant, but now it made sense with Thorin being sick every morning.

“Well, what are we going to do?” Bilbo wasn’t sure that continuing on their quest to Erebor was a smart idea if Thorin was in a fertile state.

“Should we tell the company, Thorin?”

The dwarf king shook his head slowly. “Let’s just wait. I want to be very sure about this.”

Bilbo agreed and they both rejoined the others that were waiting with the ponies.


End file.
